Clow Contemplations
by SilverAnaya
Summary: CCS from the view of the Clow Cards! Rain/Wood and Silent chapters added.
1. Episode 1a A Breezy Beginning

Title: Clow Contemplations  
Author: SilverAnaya  
Rating: PG for language  
Disclaimer: Blah blah you know how it goes...I don't own CCS.  
Warning: Spoilers abound for all chapters!!!! You have been warned!!  
  
Five hundred years ago, we - the Clow Cards - were sealed in a special book. Our guardian fell asleep and a young girl released us from our confinement. Now we are being recaptured one by one. These are our stories.  
  
*****  
  
+Episode 1a - A Breezy Beginning+  
  
I figured it would happen sooner or later, especially since the Guardian Kero fell asleep. When the seal was broken, I was the top card. Normally I am a kind card but that day I guess I needed to stretch. It **had** been five hundred years or so......  
  
The girl that I now know as Lady Sakura innocently read my name off of the card, thus giving me permission to "stretch." Of course, my "stretching" ended up scattering the rest of the Clow Cards throughout the world. Hehe - oops............  
  
Kero was not happy to find that Lady Sakura had released the cards. He gave her quite a scolding. It wasn't her fault really; I should have known better than to "stretch" when I did not know who was saying my name.  
  
But I cannot undo that now. The only thing I **can** do is aid Lady Sakura in capturing the rest of the Clow Cards. Kero has decided that Lady Sakura will become the Cardcaptor. He has already given her the Key of the Seal, which turns into the Sealing Rod.  
  
Lady Sakura inscribed her name below mine on the card last night. This is how I know her name. She is only ten or eleven years old, but I feel that she will become a skilled Cardcaptor... She has great powers yet unrealized.  
  
Suddenly, my senses perk a bit. I can feel another Clow Card nearby. I hear Kero say it is the Fly Card. That is an easy card to capture, perfect for a beginner like Lady Sakura. I smile. Lady Sakura is putting on some shoes that have wheels on them as well as armor for the knees, elbows, and hands. I am unsure what they are for exactly but I suppose I will learn in time... It's time to capture the Fly!  
  
*****  
  
Authors Notes: My goal for this fic is to get inside the heads of the Clow Cards, to see their reasoning for why they act the way they do and to show battles from their point of view. As each card's chapter progresses the card will change its views on Sakura as it goes from meeting her to being owned by her... from "that girl" or "Cardcaptor" as it first sees her, to "Sakura" when it finds out her name, to "Lady Sakura" when she has captured/is close to capturing it. 


	2. Episode 1b Migration Flight

Title: Clow Contemplations  
Author: SilverAnaya  
Rating: PG for language  
Disclaimer: Blah blah you know how it goes...I don't own CCS.  
  
Five hundred years ago, we - the Clow Cards - were sealed in a special book. Our guardian fell asleep and a young girl released us from our confinement. Now we are being recaptured one by one. These are our stories.  
  
*****  
  
+Episode 1b - Migration Flight+  
  
As birds migrate to certain areas in the winter, so do Clow Cards when we are scattered. We can sense each other and gradually move towards cards that have been captured. I am the Fly card, and this is the story of my capture.  
  
*****  
  
It was the night of the day we cards had been scattered. My senses told me a captured card was nearby. As soon as it grew dark I stretched my wings and began to circle the town. A Cardcaptor had been chosen, I could feel it. But I wasn't exactly sure who it would be. No matter, the Cardcaptor would eventually come to me.  
  
About half an hour later, I felt the presence of the Cardcaptor approach me. Wait a minute though, that was just a little girl on wheeled shoes. I circled back around and saw Kero's "fairy" form following and speaking to the girl. So this girl *was* the Cardcaptor.  
  
I decided to just fly back and forth causing big gusts to blow at her. It would be a perfect test. She would be able to catch me no matter what card she had, *if* she was smart enough. Unfortuneately, all the girl seemed to be doing was running. After a particularly powerful swoop, I paused - hovering in the air. The girl stopped as well and pulled the Key from her pocket. Finally we were getting somewhere. The girl began the incantation.  
  
"The Key that hides the powers of the Dark. Show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"  
  
The Sealing Rod appeared in Sakura's hand. I swooped again, this time gusting her off the edge of the roof we were on. Kero caught her and placed her back on the roof. After a few more minutes of "gust and dodge" she used her wheeled shoes to move up the peak of the roof and jump on my back.  
  
I took flight again and caught a glimpse of Kero's face. He looked almost royally pissed off at my actions, a look rarely seen in Clow Reed's day. Heh. I returned my attention back to Sakura. She had pulled out her only card and was beginning to speak. "Wind become a binding chain. WINDY!" Windy wound herself around me and gently pulled Sakura and I to the ground. Then Sakura stood in front of me. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in. CLOW CARD!" Obediently, I allowed her to return me to my card form. She inscribed her name below mine and then, Lady Sakura took me for a spin before returning home.  
  
*****  
  
Authors Notes: All incantations were copied directly from the subtitles of the DVD (sorry dubbies). Kero's "fairy" form is his small plush toy form...it was called small Kero in the dvd credits, but I figured that the cards may call it differently. 


	3. Episode 2 Ultimate Capture

Title: Clow Contemplations  
Author: SilverAnaya  
Rating: PG for language  
Disclaimer: Blah blah you know how it goes...I don't own CCS.  
  
Five hundred years ago, we - the Clow Cards - were sealed in a special book. Our guardian fell asleep and a young girl released us from our confinement. Now we are being recaptured one by one. These are our stories.  
  
*****  
  
+Episode 2 - The Ultimate Capture*+  
  
The Shadow of a person reflects their darker personality sides and their true willingness to do dark things. If Shadows are allowed to separate from their owners, quite a good deal of chaos could ensue.  
  
*****  
  
I'm not quite sure why I am here at Tomeda Elementary School - or why I am able to read the sign that tells me it is such. All I know is that I feel drawn here. The Cardcaptor is close by. I blend myself in with a student's shadow and watch a couple of girls in the corner of the schoolyard. Using the shadows of various bugs and birds, I slip closer to them. One girl, called Sakura, is showing her friend, Tomoyo*, her "magic". So it is Sakura who is the Cardcaptor. But she cannot sense me yet.  
  
*****  
  
I had been yearning to cause some mischief anyways, so I collected the shadows of most students at the school. That night, we had fun. We piled up a bunch of desks in the schoolyard and in several classrooms. Just enough to cause a school holiday. The next day was fun too. Some adults were really angry about what happened (hehehe). The students helped clean up and then got to go home early. The girl called Sakura did not even think about Clow Cards at all. I was beginning to wonder why Kero had chosen her to be Cardcaptor. I would have to be difficult to test her abilities.  
  
*****  
  
That night, she showed up at the school with her friend and a plush toy looking thing that turned out to be Kero in fairy form. Her friend seemed intent on filming her every move and Kero, well Kero was just ridiculous looking. Apparently he did not have power beyond flying...and that ribbon!....  
  
Ahem, anyway..... With all the students' shadows with me, Lady Sakura was unable to beat me. Eventually, she used the Fly card to hover just beyond my reach. I extended a shadow and grabbed the Sealing Rod, pulling Lady Sakura down. Then all of a sudden the lights came on. All of them. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here. Looking up I saw Tomoyo waving at Sakura from the window.  
  
"I may not be able to catch Clow Cards, but I *can* turn on the lights!" she said.  
  
I turned to leave; I did not wish to be captured yet. The next thing I heard, however, was "WINDY!" and suddenly I was bound - held down by the Windy Card. There was nothing I could do, so I submitted and allowed Lady Sakura to capture me. Even a powerful guy like meknows when he is defeated. And besides, nobody I'd known in Clow Reed's day would have been able to catch me with only Windy and Fly.  
  
*****  
  
Authors Notes: *Ultimate Capture...get the pun...Shadow Card Capture...Shadow the Hedgehog = Ultimate life form...... **blank stares** um hehehe....next item...Tomoyo is the name of Sakura's friend. If you only have seen the dub they called her Madison....sorry about changing tenses in this chapter...its probly gonna happen again so I apologize in advance, ok 


	4. Episode 3 Raging Waters

Title: Clow Contemplations  
Author: SilverAnaya  
Rating: PG for language  
Disclaimer: Blah blah you know how it goes...I don't own CCS.  
  
Five hundred years ago, we - the Clow Cards - were sealed in a special book. Our guardian fell asleep and a young girl released us from our confinement. Now we are being recaptured one by one. These are our stories.  
  
*****  
  
+Episode 3 - Raging Waters+  
  
After sensing three captured Clow Cards in the area, I took up residence at the local aquarium. Temperatures in different tanks were suited to the types of fish and marine life they housed, which was fine for a while...until I found the penguin pond. It angered me to see the penguins on display for money, being forced to perform stupid tricks in front of large crowds. As I began to realize the entire situation at the aquarium, my anger grew. I peeked at the audience. At once I knew that the Cardcaptor was there. She did not seem to sense me however, she was too busy chattering about the cute penguins.  
  
Penguins being forced to do stupid tricks, a Cardcaptor who seemingly cared less about the cards! It was just too much at once. I took the shape of a whirlpool and sucked the penguin and the leg of a woman down in the water. They could sense something was going on. The Cardcaptor was freaking out. Heh, just a few more minutes..not enough to really hurt them..and I'd slip away and let them wonder. However my plan was disrupted by a young man who entered the water. He could tell I was there, I could feel it. He grabbed hold of my form and pulled me apart, releasing the woman and penguin from my grip. I left quickly through a filter hose, faintly hearing the Cardcaptor question "Big Brother?"  
  
A few days later, I was in the tearoom tank when I saw the Cardcaptor again. She was still unable to sense me, because she was happily chatting with a male friend of hers...he kinda reminded me of Yue...  
  
Time to cause some more trouble. I started to expand myself. I expanded until the glass of the tank cracked. Then the glass gave out and the tank's water filled the tearoom. A minute later, the Cardcaptor's friend had the emergency axe and had broken down a door. This caused the water to subside. Nobody was hurt through the ordeal, but now the Cardcaptor had *the look* in her eyes. She knew I was there.  
  
I spent the rest of the day quietly in a resivoir tank on the top floor of the building. It would soon be time to battle the Cardcaptor.  
  
That night, she found me. Or rather, her and Kero found me. "Ok Watery! Come and get me!" she challenged. "FLY!" The Cardcaptor took off heading downstairs. I chased after her, pelting her with drops of water. I followed her all the way down into a room on the lowest level. I paused once inside and too late realized my mistake. I heard her say "Windy!" and then she ran out of the room and shut the door tight. Five minutes later, I was frozen solid. Smart kid. The one I now know as Lady Sakura returned me to my card form and inscribed her name below mine.  
  
At least it's warm in the Clow book. That freezer was horrible.  
  
*****  
  
Authors Notes: Comments, flames, anything? please review! 


	5. Episode 4 Overgrowth

Title: Clow Contemplations  
Author: SilverAnaya  
Rating: PG for language  
Disclaimer: Blah blah you know how it goes...I don't own CCS.  
  
*****  
A/N: CherryBlossom asked which cards are masculine and which are feminine. My answer - I have the card set that was released last year or so (ya know the book that came with the cards). I look at the pictures on the cards. If they look like women then I write them as such. The same with the male type cards. Cards that are animals I tend to write as male type. The other thing I base my writings on is how they are portrayed in the episodes (huggles her 7 jap dvds). Some cards are referred to in the show as being specifically male or female (flower, fight, dark, and light are all female. shadow and time are definitely male.) Hope that helps ya out some.  
****  
  
Five hundred years ago, we - the Clow Cards - were sealed in a special book. Our guardian fell asleep and a young girl released us from our confinement. Now we are being recaptured one by one. These are our stories.  
  
*****  
  
+Episode 4 - Overgrowth+  
  
Even the gentlest of us all can be persuaded to cause mischief if left in the proper company.  
  
*****  
  
Heeeyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! How ya doing?! I'm the Rain Card. I'm gonna tell ya mine and Wood's story 'cuz we were both captured at the same time. Well, that and Wood refused to set foot in the same room with me. She says I give her a headache...  
  
Well anyways, here we go! Apparently it was Lady Sakura's turn to clean the house one Sunday. She found Wood stuffed under a rug in the living room. Then a bit later, she found ME in the basement, covered in ink. Before she got a chance to clean me off and write her name on us, a contraption she calls a telephone rang. She rushed out and I decided to wash myself off.  
  
After doing so, I asked Wood if she was thirsty. She was, and in giving her water, she started growing. An hour later, she was big enough to fill the basement and started up the stairs to the first floor. I heard Lady Sakura recite the capture phrase and Wood turned back into card form. As I heard Lady Sakura come down the stairs, I downpoured onto Wood, causing her to activate and grow again. This time, she stretched through the whole house. When she finally made it out the upper floor windows...wait, what did she do? *thinks for a bit*  
  
**Wood Materializes**  
Wood: I bloomed.  
Rain: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
Wood: You heard me. I bloomed. It's a natural habit when sunlight hits me ok. Sheesh.  
**Wood goes back into card form**  
  
O.o ... Anyways Lady Sakura, Kero, and Tomoyo finally made it into the basement while Wood was basking in the sun. I had fun soaking Lady Sakura in a downpour for a while. That's me! I just like to have fun. ^_^ Lady Sakura used The Watery Card to suppress me and capture me. Then Wood just turned back into a card without prompting and allowed herself to be captured... such a party pooper. After Wood and I were back in card form, she wrote her name on us before doing anything else.  
  
**Wood comes out again and pokes Rain**  
Oh yeah, and because of mine and Wood's antics...  
**Wood pokes Rain again**  
*sighs* Ok ok. Because of MY antics, Lady Sakura had to clean the house all over again. 


	6. Episode 7 Silent Shadows

Title: Clow Contemplations  
Author: SilverAnaya  
Rating: PG for language  
Disclaimer: Blah blah you know how it goes...I don't own CCS.  
  
Five hundred years ago, we - the Clow Cards - were sealed in a special book. Our guardian fell asleep and a young girl released us from our confinement. Now we are being recaptured one by one. These are our stories.  
  
*****  
  
+Episode 7 - Silent Shadows+  
  
**Author is handed a small story** Well it looks like I'm going to be telling you Silent's story. She was kind enough to type it up for me to read to you.  
  
*****  
  
After I was released from the book, I found myself in the city. For almost a week, I searched for a place to escape the noise. Finally, I discovered the museum and made my place on a painting in a quiet hallway. Then one day, a young child came to look at the painting. Apparently, the child's father had painted this painting and the child thought I was a "doodle" that someone had messed with the painting.  
  
Night after night, the child came into the museum, muttering about cruel jokers changing the painting. Night after night, I shushed him, {1} sending him out to the museum's courtyard. It began to get rather tiresome. Then one day, he came in during open hours.  
  
He had with him a knife-like tool used for peeling paint off of paintings. He jumped up and tried to peel me off the painting, but a museum guard saw him. I could not shush completely and send him outside in daylight -- too many people around, so I just cut out sound for a few minutes.  
  
Nobody seemed to notice but the child and a young girl. Suddenly, my senses turned. That girl was the Cardcaptor - but she could not sense me quite yet. So I would quietly wait until she could. I did not have to wait as long as I thought. She came back that night.  
  
That child was with her, still bent on peeling me off the painting. I hushed the group outside about four times before the guards mde their rounds. After the guards ran chasing the child, the Cardcaptor made her move...from outside where I could not hear her. She summoned the Shadow Card and used him to capture me. Kero did a good job of picking a Cardcaptor, despite the fact that he looks like a plush toy.  
  
*****  
  
{1} The child had hair pulled up underneath a school hat, making the child look like a boy but it was really a girl they found out in the end. 


End file.
